Why?
by Robstarforever2017
Summary: "Why" I ask again for what would probably be the thousandth time that day. "Because I love you." There they were…those three words. I. Love. You.


**So I'm in the writing mood a little bit. I know it's been awhile, but I've been dealing with so much drama in my life, it's not even funny anymore. If someone tells you that high school is easy, they are big fat liars! So anyway here's a one-shot for you guys. I hope you like it. Favorite and Review. Tell me what you guys think.**

_Why?_

Why would the most special…most wondrous...most kind…most wonderful…most unbelievable…most fantastic…most clever…most breathtaking…most terrific…most perfect…

Perfect.

Yes that is the word how I would use to describe him.

Why would the most perfect guy ever want to be with me? I am just an alien girl, with ugly read hair, dark tan skin that basically makes me look orange, freakish green eyes, they are not just an ugly green, oh no, they are all green, no iris, it's just two holes with green in them. I cannot even speak the language of Earth correctly!

This is most infuriating…but why is it? I know he could never love someone like me, so it should be no surprise…but why does it hurt me so badly even?

I always gave myself hope. False hope to be exact. He would always watch the sunrise with me, and I watched the sunset with him. I would usually be the one to carry him into battle using the trapeze hold, I held him and he held onto me. He would always sit next to me during the movie nights, the dinner, or when we go to the place of pizza. He taught me about Earth. The customs, traditions, foods, everything there is to know. Even if I am still confused on half of them.

Why did I let myself use this hope? I am nothing but a mistake, an experiment gone wrong. Literally an experiment gone wrong.

When I was in the midst of escaping from the Citadel, My sister, Komand'r or Blackfire as it is spoken in the Earth language, and I were captured by the dreadful alien race called the Pisons.

A species that was all about knowledge. They craved it as if it was food and they had not eaten for days. They were green and had pointed ears. They were one of the most ugly beings I have ever seen.

We were an experiment for them. They found out that we Tameranians absorbed UV rays from the sun. They wanted to see how much radiation we could absorb before we would blow up.

One day when they were experimenting on us and pumping us full UV rays, I felt as if I was on fire…and to be honest, I kind of was. My whole body was a blinding bright green color. I destroyed the machine and had free my sister. I brought an entire ship their knee's that day…and I regret it with every fiber of my being.

I could have just escaped and let them be, but no I killed them, and not just the ones who experimented on me, no I killed innocent ones, woman and children, and not just Pisons, other species that were also on that ship.

Robin would disapprove of this greatly. He has a very strict no killing rule. I probably have broken that rule at least 50 times before I became a Titan. On my planet it is not looked down upon for killing your enemy. It is quite the opposite.

But this isn't Tameran. This is Earth. Everything is different here. I can't be myself here. I have to be a model 'citizen'. I have to be hero, always do the good thing. I couldn't be Princess Koriand'r here; no I had to be Starfire the 'human'.

He could never love me, if he knew who I really was. He would kick me off the team, I would lose my friends, I would lose everything. I would have nothing. I have denounced the throne of Tameran and the people of Tameran in result had denounced me, except for Galfore he would take me in, but unless he wants a riot on his hands, he would be forced to say no.

I am now here pondering these things as I stand on the roof of my home in the middle of fall when its 20 degrees out at 2 o'clock in the morning…why? I do not know. I have been out here since the sun has set.

"Why are you out here, its freezing out?" asked the boy that has kept me from my slumber.

Robin.

The mysterious Boy Wonder, the masked hero. His spiky hair gone, now more down, almost over his eyes, in a long sleeved black cotton shirt, and white sweatpants. Very different from his green, yellow and red hero costume. His toned chest showed greatly through his shirt. His mask however, was still there.

The mask.

Yes it was that mask, that hid his eyes, hid his emotions, and hid his identity. That mask that hid him away from the world.

Hid him away from me.

I despised that mask with a burning passion. It is a simple black and white piece of flimsy material that held back a whole new world. The world that was Robin.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my torso. He brought me closer to him and he placed his soft lips upon my own. I had closed my eyes during this time. He was kissing me, but I am not kissing back.

When he pulls away he leans his forehead against mine as I just stand there with my eyes closed.

"Why?" I ask quietly, almost whispering.

"Why what?" he asks softly.

"Why are you out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Silence.

Not really an eerie silence, but just silence. Like the whole world went silent and was waiting on us.

He broke the silence by saying, "I'm out here because when I went to your room, I saw that you weren't there, and I got worried, so I came up here looking for you."

"Why" I ask again for what would probably be the thousandth time that day.

"Because I love you."

There they were…those three words. I. Love. You. No I would not take them.

"No you do not." I reply quietly.

"Yes I do."

"No you do not."

"Yes I do."

"No you do not!" I shout at him.

He is taken back a bit from my yelling at him. It is something that I barley ever do.

I continue, "You love who I am now…who you think I am…Who I show to me. You would hate the real me"

"I could never hate you." He says trying to caress my face, but I take his hand and put it at his side.

"If you knew who I really was, you would hate me, if you knew what things I have done in my past, you would hate me. If you knew my thoughts I used to think, you would hate me."

He looks at me very confused but was masked by concernment.

"Starfire" he started, "I don't care who you were then, I care about whom you are now, the past is the past, I care about you with all of my heart, soul, and mind. You are my everything. You are right, I love who you are now…but I love who you were then…because it is still you."

"We all have made mistakes, but there in the past, and will stay in the past. Even though I don't know them, I will love you because those mistakes were once you. You have forgiven me of my mistakes countless of times. You are the greatest person I know. You say I would hate you for who you were then because I would disapprove of it…but that isn't why you changed is it…you changed long before then."

I nodded at him looking down on the ground though as I did, afraid to look at him.

"You changed because you knew who you were wasn't right. You knew you could do and be better…which shows me that you were always this kind, loving, caring, brave, and heroic person. It was just buried deep down inside of you…you were always this person…It just took awhile for it to show."

By this time I already was in tears. I wrapped my arms around him into a tight hug, sobbing into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered comforting words into my ear.

He was right, he always was right, even though I do not want to admit that. I was very confused person back then and even now. Always asking why…but there is one thing that I have never been more certain of in my life and I don't even need to know why.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Because I already know why.


End file.
